


Moments in the Woods

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Archer references Into the Woods, BB and Ocel make out in the woods, M/M, that's pretty much it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen in the woods... Once again please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in the Woods

June 18th, 1974  
A forest in Costa Rica

Though it was night, the dark sky offered little relief from the intense heat of the Costa Rican forest, and Ocelot was sweating through his shirt. He wished he could put aside his pride and take off his red scarf, but there was no way in hell that was happening; it was the only thing he had to remember his parents by. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a moment to take a swig of water from his canteen. It was almost as if the humid forest air was trying to suffocate him, but he didn’t care. There was no way he was going home now. Ocelot was a man on a mission, and he was not going to relent until he’d accomplished what he’d set out to do. In this case, that thing was finding Naked Snake. He knew that technically the man was Big Boss now, but Naked Snake was the man Ocelot had met in Russia all those years ago. Naked Snake was the man he had fallen in love with. He had heard word of the man’s mercenary unit, and all he had wanted since 1964 was to meet Snake again and tell him something important.  
A twig cracking in the distance caught Ocelot’s attention, and he drew his revolver hastily. Gunshots several miles away signaled a battle happening, and he was almost positive that Snake wouldn’t miss this. The forest was only a few miles away from the base, after all. Ocelot ducked behind a bush when he heard footsteps coming towards where he was, and he found a small space to look through the leaves. An unfamiliar voice was a barely audible whisper.  
“Are you sure you saw someone around here, Boss? Probably one of our boys wandered out of bounds. I’m sure it’s fine. I’m gonna head back to where everyone else is, but you can keep looking around here if you really want to.”  
“Alright, I’ll radio you if anything happens. Keep me updated.” Ocelot almost jumped out of the bush. He would know that deep, rough voice anywhere. One pair of footsteps faded away into the distance, but another came closer until they were right in front of the bush Ocelot was hiding behind.  
“You can come out now, I know you’re there. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ocelot bit his lip and mentally cursed himself before standing up and looking shyly at Snake.  
“Hi, John.” He murmured, looking up past his silver-blond fringe. Snake raised an eyebrow and took another step closer.  
“Ocelot?” He inquired, reaching forward and pushing the man’s hair out of his face, “Oh my god! It’s been-!”  
“Ten years. Ten years since we met…” Ocelot trailed off, realizing how clingy that must’ve sounded.  
“Yeah, it has, hasn’t it?” Snake chuckled, “So, what brings you here?”  
“I, um… I kind of… I wanted to see you.” Ocelot blushed, “What have you been up to? I mean, besides starting this whole mercenary group.” Snake smiled and leaned back against a tree, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.  
“Well, that’s about it, really. Right now we’re doing a kind of exercise. Paintball fight, you know? I thought I saw someone and came to check it out.”  
“Yeah, I heard that when you were talking to your… Um, who was that?”  
“Ah, that was Kaz. He’s my second in command. Great guy, really. Real loyal.” Ocelot bit the inside of his cheek and nodded stiffly.  
“Well, that’s good.” He took a few steps forward. Enough beating around the bush, he decided. Time to do what he came here to do. “Look, John, I came here to tell you something. Something important.” Snake finished his cigar and ground the stump of it into the ground with the heel of his boot.  
“What is it?” He asked, suddenly serious. He stood up and stepped back towards Ocelot, looking into his eyes with a piercing blue stare. Ocelot felt himself wither and blush under the man’s gaze, and he wanted to say what he needed to say, but the words wouldn’t come.  
“I think it’s best if I show you, really.” He blurted, and with that, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Snake’s.  
Oh god, it was even better than he’d imagined, even more wonderful than all the fantasies he’d gotten himself off to so many times… Snake’s lips were dry and somewhat chapped compared to Ocelot’s soft, plump lips, but he didn’t mind. Ocelot reached forward and wrapped his arms around Snake, slowly running his tongue over the taller man’s lower lip. God, he even tasted amazing: like cigar smoke and sweat and toothpaste… Snake’s hands connected with Ocelot’s chest and shoved him away suddenly, taking the younger by surprise.   
“Ocelot, what the hell?!?” Snake gasped, feeling his face warm up.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, John… I don’t know why I… I’m so sorry…” Ocelot muttered ashamedly, staring down at his cowboy boots. A long silence followed, and Snake broke it.  
“I’m sorry I got mad. I’m not mad, actually. I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting…” he trailed off, meeting Ocelot’s gaze momentarily. “It wasn’t bad.” Ocelot shook his head.  
“No, it wasn’t… Can we do it again?” Snake didn’t respond with words, but instead stepped forward and pulled Ocelot against him and kissed him fiercely. The blond couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as Snake slowly slid his tongue into Ocelot’s mouth, stroking along the other man’s tongue. Oh god, he could really taste the cigar now, and it wasn’t unpleasant. It was damn near erotic when Snake ran his fingers through Ocelot’s hair and tugged gently, making Ocelot whine quietly against his mouth.  
“Mmm, Ocelot… What are we doing…?” Snake purred, making a small gasp for air between wet, passionate kisses.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t want it to stop… I always loved you, John… Ever since we met, ever since you showed me up… It drove me crazy, and all I wanted was to impress you…” Snake cut him off with another long kiss, sucking on Ocelot’s bottom lip and earning an eager moan from the other man. He felt Ocelot’s hands wander all over his back, tracing absentminded paths across it and grasping when Snake did something he particularly liked. They broke apart for a moment, and took a few desperate gasps of air before Snake leaned down and pulled down the other man’s red scarf to begin kissing his neck, leaving eager bruises and small bites all over the smaller man’s throat and making him go weak in the knees.  
“John, I want you to… To call me… Adam…” Ocelot whimpered, feeling Snake’s scruff scratch against his neck and collarbone.  
“Unf, Adam, you’re driving me crazy… You smell fucking amazing…” Snake growled, yanking Ocelot’s head back by his hair to expose more of his pale throat. He had just begun to unbutton Ocelot’s shirt when a voice interrupted their passionate tête-à-tête.  
“Boss!” The men pulled away suddenly, fearing their discovery. Ocelot wiped off his lips on his sleeve and adjusted his scarf, and Snake smoothed out his clothes. They looked around for the source of the voice, confused when they saw nobody. Their confusion was met with the crackle of radio and Kaz’s voice coming again.  
“Boss, are you there? You’ve been gone awhile. The round’s over.” Snake pulled the radio off his belt and pressed the button to speak.  
“I’m fine, Kaz. I just… lost track of time, I guess. I’ll head back now.” He turned it off and put it back on his belt. “I guess I have to go.”  
“Yeah, I guess you do…” Ocelot muttered shyly, running his fingers through his messed up hair.  
“You could always come with me.” Snake suggested, catching the blond’s eyes.  
“No, I don’t think I could. You have Kaz, and I have…” He trailed off, unsure.  
“Are you sure? We could find a place with you, I’m sure. You’ve got a lot of talents.” Ocelot shook his head in response, absentmindedly playing with his scarf.  
“I would love to, really, but I don’t think… Look, this isn’t my story. We were never meant to be anything more than this… This was just a moment. You and I, we were never meant to be. If we were…” He trailed off again, looking apologetically at Snake, who nodded before taking Ocelot’s hands in his own.  
“I understand. If you ever change your mind, come find me. I’ll let you in without a second thought.” Snake cupped Ocelot’s cheek in his hand and pressed another kiss against his lips.   
“John…”  
“Adam.”


End file.
